undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Overtale (Undertale Reversed)
Overtale is an AU that humans and monsters roles were reversed. The Basic Story is pretty much the same but swapped. There is a mode to Raise Friendships with monsters to break the barrier. Also a mode to fight everyone and anyone. There is no thumbnail yet due to the development hasn't been started yet. Development has started on the game though. Someone is developing the thumbnail for the game. Both Regular sprites and Battle Sprites will be colored. Also some of the character's personality change in this AU. To find out which ones changed in the AU. look at the AUs character Section. If you disagree with a characters personality change please give me a good reason why. Want to Help? If you want to help with the game. Please go on GameJolt or go to the discord page and ask me. Give me an example of your work and this game is made in C#. Spriters, and Artists (Music and Drawing) are needed. This can also include your own custom Story Cards. And Anything you want in the game only if you help though. Basic Story The Basic Story is Simple. The Humans were forced underground by the monsters. Sealed by a barrier. This Au is A Switch Up of the original Undertale. Soul modes This Section covers a few of the Soul modes going to be used in the game. Some of them have similar names and effects as Undertale but some are Created (by me or inspired by another person) Resets Resets in this game are not possible without completing the game. If you decide to reset though after you complete it you will get an offer to switch to battle mode or stay in regular story mode. Battle mode will not be in development until non battle mode is completed and posted on Gamejolt. Non Battle Mode Friendship levels are levels that level up as you make Friends with the monsters. Friendship levels do not appear in Battle mode. Friendship Levels are a feature in the original story mode. Non Battle mode is the Main Mode in the game. Completion of this mode unlocks battle mode and Arcade Mode. Arcade Mode is like a free choice battle mode where you can choose who to fight. Further Development This page will be edited for future references.Including characters, Places and Shops(If any). Up Next Next Up: King Asgore (in general) and Queen Toriel (sprites) This Charecter is being made because he is toriel's husband (not Ex-husband) they are still married in this Au. They help take care of monster Frisk when she falls into the Mountain(No name yet). Character loves toriel with all his heart. In Battle mode he rages if you kill toriel. This Section shows Character that is being created. Once the battle sprite is completed it will be posted on GameJolt and the Wiki page Characters Character Profiles of the Characters in Overtale Toriel Toriel is the Wife of Asgore. Toriel is also the mother of Asriel {(He's still alive in this AU)since he's still alive in this AU there is no flowey}. Toriel's personality does not change in the Au. Parts of this Au's toriel contain Mature parts. These parts can only be Shown at certain parts of the game as secrets. I will not tell you where they are or what time you need to do it. I will just guarentee it will be put in there. Just not telling you where it is. Maybe it will be in there. Highly likely though. And this includes interproppriate launguage, and some other things Mature worthy. [[Category:AUs] Category:Serious Category:Games Category:Basic Change Category:Species Swap